


things you said (2)

by hunntea



Series: pieces [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "things you said" meme on tumblr.<br/>"Things you said when you thought I was asleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said (2)

He decides right then and there that he doesn’t mind overnight exhibitions anymore. With the fire slowly dying, and his team falling asleep one by one he has never felt more at peace.

The night sky is filled with stars when everyone is finally sleeping. Levi stays up because he feels it is his duty as captain to take first watch just in case any abnormal titans roam around. His eyes scan the area surrounds him and his squad, and he is thankful that everyone has lived another day.

“Especially you,” he says in a low voice towards his female comrade.

Petra sleeps closest to him, and he likes it that way. If any danger were to happen, she would be there in his sights. That was always one less thing to worry about.

“You were reckless today,” he tells what he thinks is her sleeping body. He remembers the six-meter titan that they had encountered earlier in the day, and he remembers that she headed off without permission to fight it off first.

She missed a tree trunk, causing her forward motion to become a little lopsided, allowing the monster to grab her. Levi was quick to save her. She then told him it was an honest mistake, that it wouldn’t happen again, but he scoffed and turned his back towards her, telling her to stay right behind him. And not too long after that, she kills another one herself.

“You were extremely reckless,” he emphasizes, and he wants so badly to take his hand and rub it against her back. His hand itches to, but he knows it isn’t ideal. He knows it isn’t appropriate.

“But you’re a damn good soldier, Ral,” he tells her form.

Petra falls asleep smiling that night.


End file.
